


Would Tell Them Tales

by Katherine



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Book: Super Edition: Firestar's Quest, Drabble, Gen, Pregnancy, before the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Lowbranch felt a purr swelling from her as Pricklenose groomed her stretched sides.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Would Tell Them Tales

Lowbranch felt a purr swelling from her as Pricklenose groomed her stretched sides. Pricklenose herself was no smaller. They had matched matters well, would give birth close in time, then have kits ready to be trained to hunt the same moon.

But before that, when her litter was still small, snug with her in the hidden den she had chosen, Lowbranch would tell them tales. She would pass down all the stories of SkyClan that Lowbranch had heard from her own mother. Her kits' first pawsteps outside of the solitary nursery would be where their warrior ancestors had once lived.


End file.
